


Naughty Neighbors

by DrarryMalecLover101 (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are neighbors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom Jace Wayland, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Eventual Jagnus, Eventual Maphael, Eventual malec, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Jace has a crush, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Real Life, Secret Identity, Sex Work, Sexting, Strap-Ons, everyone is gay or bi, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DrarryMalecLover101
Summary: Sexting with strangers fills Magnus Bane’s life with passion and lust. The heat intensifies when his favorite client turns out to be one of his new neighbors. The only problem is, he doesn’t know which one it is.
Relationships: Camille Belcourt/Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 27
Kudos: 31





	1. Moving Day

I wait for the stranger to come into the room and undress me. It’s happening. I’m finally going to find out my lover’s identity. I feel the excitement build up as I listen to the clock tick down the minutes. When it finally chimes, the bedroom door swings open on silent hinges. The stranger’s there, ever so seductive, lit up by the cool moonlight. I still can’t see his face, but I know how I’ll recognize him. “Well?” I ask, “Are you going to kiss me, or not?”

—-

_A Few Months Earlier…_

—-

 **Prince:** I wrap my hand around your shaft and give you a gentle squeeze.

 **Prince:** It’s enough pressure to have you breathing heavy.

 **Prince:** I run my hand up and down…

 **Prince:** Getting faster, getting you harder…

 **Romeo:** Mhm…

 **Prince:** And just as you’re about to come…

 **Prince:** I remove my hand.

 **Romeo:** You little tease.

 **Prince:** Always, darling. :D

 **Prince:** You have to earn it if you want it.

 **Romeo:** Is that right?

 **Romeo:** Very well.

 **Romeo:** I push you back on the bed and run my palms on your thighs, spreading your legs.

 **Prince:** Like this? [Insert very NSFW pic here.]

 **Romeo:** Just like that.

 **Romeo:** Then I take the lube, slicking one finger up before circling your hole.

 **Prince:** Oh really?

 **Prince:** I grab a fistful of your hair, getting your attention.

 **Prince:** I don’t want you inside of me just yet.

 **Romeo:** You don’t?

 **Prince:** No.

 **Prince:** I want you in my mouth first.

 **Prince:** I want your taste on my tongue.

 **Romeo:** I would never refuse a gentleman’s wish.

 **Prince:** I slide off the bed and drop to my knees.

 **Prince:** You stand up, watching me as I run my fingers down your happy trail.

 **Prince:** Your stomach tightens in arousal as I get lower and lower.

 **Romeo:** Enough teasing.

 **Romeo:** Suck me.

 **Prince:** Mmm…

 **Prince:** We’ll get there, darling.

 **Prince:** But not without some teasing.

 **Prince:** I run my tongue from the base of your shaft to the tip.

 **Prince:** Then I follow that same path, this time with tiny, wet kisses.

 **Romeo:** Please.

 **Prince:** Never took you for a beggar.

 **Romeo:** I wasn’t before you.

 **Prince:** At your insistence, I slide it into my mouth and suck.

 **Prince:** You’re very stiff.

 **Romeo:** I’m surprised you can talk.

 **Prince:** Mmph. 8===D

 **Romeo:** There you go.

 **Romeo:** I flex my hips as your tongue swirls around, sending it to the back of your throat.

 **Prince:** I take all of you in, pressing my nose to your skin.

 **Romeo:** Shit. That’s hot.

 **Prince:** Isn’t it?

 **Prince:** And it only gets hotter as I start sucking you.

 **Romeo:** I can’t wait anymore.

 **Romeo:** I want to come inside of you.

 **Prince:** I release you and look at you with wide eyes.

 **Romeo:** I kneel down with you.

 **Romeo:** We don’t need a bed.

 **Prince:** I lie on my back and spread my legs, moaning in pleasure as you prep me.

 **Romeo:** Once I’ve prepped you, I grab your thighs and position myself above you.

 **Romeo:** I look into your eyes that are just begging me to continue.

 **Romeo:** So I fulfill your wish and thrust into you.

 **Prince:** I gasp in arousal as you push yourself in, filling me.

 **Prince:** Eagerly, I match you thrust for thrust.

 **Prince:** My legs are hooked around you, and I moan every time you bury yourself inside of me.

 **Romeo:** You’re so tight.

 **Prince:** I clench around you, marveling at how your big member stretches me.

 **Romeo:** You arch your back as I pump your cock, sending waves of pleasure up your spine.

 **Prince:** So close.

 **Romeo:** I pump faster.

 **Romeo:** Harder.

 **Romeo:** You clench around me, drawing me to climax.

 **Prince:** As you release inside of me, I come, thrusting my hips and crying out.

I take a sip of water and cross my legs on the coffee table. Good round. Romeo is always a fun client. Still, his half an hour is almost up, and I expect him to go offline. But then my phone buzzes. 

**Romeo:** You never disappoint, Prince.

 **Prince:** I aim to please. :*

 **Romeo:** You always do.

 **Romeo:** I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

 **Prince:** Is that why you’re always requesting me?

 **Romeo:** You make me sound so desperate!

 **Prince:** Haha, never. :D

 **Prince:** It’s just that...this is, what?

 **Prince:** Our fifth time together?

 **Romeo:** Something like that.

 **Prince:** So you’ve spent a lot of money just to chat with me.

 **Romeo:** You fascinate me.

 **Prince:** Oh, really?

 **Romeo:** Really.

 **Romeo:** There’s just something about you.

 **Romeo:** You’re easy to open up to.

 **Romeo:** I could spend hours just talking to you.

 **Prince:** Well, if you have enough money…

 **Romeo:** Naughty man. >:)

 **Romeo:** I’m tempted, but I have a busy day ahead of me.

 **Prince:** Doing what?

 **Prince:** Not me?

 **Romeo:** Ha!

 **Romeo:** Doing no one.

 **Romeo:** I’m moving tomorrow, and I still have things to pack.

 **Prince:** I’ll let you get to it then.

 **Romeo:** Until next time, Prince.

 **Prince:** Until next time, Romeo. :*

I toss my phone on the couch and smile. It always feels good to end a workday with a favorite client. Working for a sexting app, like any other job, had its ups and downs. My identity was protected, and all anyone could see was my nickname, Prince, so my safety was never in question. The only problem lay with the clientele itself. Not every client was well-versed in the ways of pleasure, and for some, the amount of spelling mistakes was a real mood-killer. But Romeo…

The first time Romeo had texted me, I was awed by not only his intelligence, but his desire to offer me pleasure too. If all my clients were like him, I would never quit this job.

My fantasies of Romeo are cut short by another phone buzz. A glimmer of hope shoots through me at the prospect of it being him, but it quickly flickers down when I realize it isn’t Romeo at all. 

It’s Raphael. 

My next door neighbor, and now best friend, has sent me an SOS gif.

 **Raphael:** COME HERE ASAP

 **Raphael:** Need you! :O

“Guess I could use the distraction,” I mutter to myself with a shrug. 

I get off the couch, hastily throw on my clothes, and make my way next door to Raphael’s apartment.

—-

“Shit!”

The sharp curse word is the only introduction I get when I walk in. Raphael is fiddling around in his china cabinet, pulling out fancy plates and stacks of fabric napkins.

“Woah!” I call out with some surprise. “Redecorating?”

Raphael blows an errant strand of hair off his forehead and sighs. “Something like that.” 

He holds up two mugs, each decorated differently. “I can’t decide. Should I keep the one with the flowers or the kittens?”

I let out a gasp. “You can’t get rid of the kittens! You’ve had that mug since college!”

“True,” Raphael says, and with a shrug, he tosses the floral mug into a box marked ‘Donations.’

“So, why the sudden urge to change things up?” I ask.

“Oh,” He looks me in the eyes and smiles. “My girlfriend is moving in tomorrow!”

My eyebrows rise in surprise as Raphael chuckles nervously.

“Surprise…?” Raphael asks, a nervous grin on his face.

A surprise indeed. As soon as his last boyfriend had broken up with him, he started dating this girl. Damn, does Raphael move on fast.

“I know, I know,” Raphael groans at the look on my face. “It’s only been five months, but rent is so damn expensive in this city. And let’s be real, my barista salary is definitely not cutting it. It just makes sense.”

“If the rent is the problem, why not move in with me?” I ask with a frown. “I’m a great roommate, after all.”

He laughs. “Yeah, sure. You sleep naked most of the time.”

I roll my eyes. “You know, normal people wouldn’t mind catching a glimpse or two,” I tease.

“Ha!” Raphael laughs again. “I wouldn’t exactly mind, but my girlfriend probably would,” he blushes.

“A shame,” I grin at him before getting straight to work.

For the next few hours, Raphael and I rearrange the apartment. I couldn’t help my shock when he showed me that half of his closet was now cleared out.

“You’re serious about this, huh?” I ask.

“Dead serious. I even parted with some of my favorite shoes,” Raphael’s expression is dead an.

“That’s hardcore,” I raise an eyebrow.

We both look at each other and burst out laughing.

“Come on,” Raphael chuckles. “All that’s left is the bathroom.”

—-

_The Next Day…_

—-

Usually the only thing that wakes me up is the blaring sound of my alarm. But today, I awaken to the sounds of loud voices and scuffling feet in the hallway.

“What the hell?” I rub my eyes and yawn, discerning the noises coming through the thin apartment walls. Right. It’s moving day for Ralph’s girlfriend. I should probably go introduce myself. I peel the cozy blankets off of me and head to my closet. If I’m going to meet Raphael’s girlfriend, then I want to at least make a good impression while I do it.

When I walk out, I expect to find Raphael in charge, throwing orders around, but instead, I’m met by Iris Rouse, our crotchety old neighbor who lives across the hall.

“Hmmph!” She growls. She doesn’t appear happy. Then again, she never is.

“Good morning, Iris,” I call out, trying to be somewhat cheerful. 

“Is it?” She scowls. “Look at all this commotion!”

Sure enough, two apartment doors are open. One, expectedly, is Raphael’s door. But the other apartment on our floor has its door swung wide open as well.

“What’s going on here?” I ask with a frown.

“Christ, Magnus, use your eyes. People are moving in!” Iris looks horrified at the very thought.

I resist the urge to sigh. “Yes dear, I can clearly see that,” I deadpan back. “But I thought it was only Raphael’s girlfriend.”

“You thought wrong,” the grouchy old woman huffs impatiently.

A few men from the moving company walk by, arms laden with cardboard boxes. I watch as they enter the other apartment.

“That place has been empty for weeks,” I murmur softly.

“Not anymore,” Iris’s voice pipes up once again.

Another two men both pass by us, muscles flexing as they easily carry three boxes each. They nod and smile in greeting. Weird. They look like they’re around my age.

Iris’s frown only deepens. “Loud, messy boys, no doubt. I don’t care how round their butts are. If they have any noisy parties, I’ll report them!”

After living side-by-side with Iris for years, I’ve gotten used to her wild outbursts. I bite my lip and smirk as one of the men, a blonde, coughs to conceal his laughter while the other, a dark-haired man with blue eyes, almost drops the boxes he’s holding. Looks like they’ll have to learn to live alongside Iris too.

“Well, enough jabbering,” Iris flicks a hand dismissively. “I’m off to my water aerobics class.”

Before I can say goodbye, the old woman ambles off to the elevator, mumbling something about spandex and young men. The elevator doors slide open, revealing Raphael hand in hand with a woman. Iris takes a step back, but the two don’t notice her.

“Magnus!” Raphael calls with a grin.

“Raph,” I reply back, a smile on my own face.

He eagerly walks up to me. “Camille, babe, this is Magnus. He’s my, well, _our_ now, next door neighbor.”

Camille nods politely and extends a hand for me to shake.

“And Magnus, this is my girlfriend, Camille,” Raphael continues, still smiling.

“It’s nice to meet you,” I reply, shaking the hand offered to me.

“The pleasure’s mine,” Camille replies.

I glance at Raphael, who’s gazing at Camille with adoration.

“I heard you helped clear out some things so I could move in. Thanks for that,” Camille says with a light smile.

I wave a hand. “No problem at all.” I mock-whisper my next words as if Raphael can’t hear them at all. “Though I do hope you don’t mind not having a lot of closet space. If you don’t wear underwear, you may be able to squeeze in another pair of pants,” I give them both a shit-eating grin and wink.

Camille laughs as Raphael rolls his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Camille,” Raphael groans. “Anyway, we’d better get going. Lots to unpack.”

I nod and wave as Raphael leads Camille towards the apartment. I’m about to head back to my own apartment when the two men emerge again.

“All you boys had better keep it in your pants, do you hear me?” Iris shrieks so loudly that everyone in the building could probably hear it. 

We all manage to conceal our laughter until the elevator doors shut. However, once the woman is out of view, everyone cracks up.

“Is she always like that?” Camille asks.

Raphael and I look at each other and nod.

“Pretty much,” I shrug.

“You’ll get used to it,” Raphael reassures Camille.

The couple disappears into their apartment, leaving me alone with the other new neighbors. One shakes his head in amusement while the other rubs his jaw. I turn to them and shrug. “Quite the welcome wagon, right?”

“That’s one way to put it,” the blue-eyed one says.

I offer my hand. “I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane.”

The blue-eyed man steps forward. “Alexander Lightwood, but you can call me Alec.”

“I think I just might prefer Alexander better,” I reply with a sly wink.

Alec blushes, keeping the handshake short and friendly, which is a stark contrast to the blonde, who smirks and grabs my hand. “I’m Jace Herondale, his adopted brother.” He holds onto my hand for a second longer than what seems appropriate, and then looks me up and down for a moment. “It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

The word ‘pleasure’ rolls off of his tongue like honey, but somehow I get the feeling that this man is anything but sweet. Spicy would be a better term. 

Alec coughs awkwardly. “Well, I’d better get to unpacking. This guy-“ he nudges Jace, who’s still eyeing me like I’m a swimsuit model, “-has way too many hair products.”

“Dude!” Jace finally turns his attention away from me to elbow Alec.

“I should let you get to it then,” I grin politely at the two.

Alec waves briefly and goes into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

“Shouldn’t you be helping him,” I frown at Jace.

Jace winks mischievously. “He works better alone. But I’m more of a team player.”

Well, player is definitely one word I would have used to describe him.

“Then I’m sure Alexander could use your help,” I reply back smartly. I turn to my apartment and grip the door handle as Jace’s husky voice calls out my name.

“Magnus. I’m actually about to head out and try and find a grocery store. Alec left me in charge of filling the fridge.” He shrugs. “I could use a gorgeous tour guide.”

I glance over my shoulder at Jace, who’s smiling at me warmly. “So, you think I’m gorgeous, hmm?” 

He smirks. “I don’t throw that word around easily, gorgeous.”

I pretend to think about it for a moment. “Hmm, well, I suppose I have a few hours to spare.”

Jace lets out a breath he probably didn’t even realize he was holding. “Great. I’ll even buy you a bottle of wine for your trouble.”

I prop a hand on my hip. “Careful, pretty boy. Continue like that and you’ll make me think you want something more.”

Jace raises an eyebrow. “Tease all you want, Magnus.” He saunters over to me and rests a hand on the wall, trapping me. “You’re the one who was thinking about it.”

I give him a raised eyebrow and a smile, very aware of how close he is. I clear my throat then wiggle out. “Now come on. You want that tour or not?”

—-

As flirtatious as Jace seemed at first, as we walked around New York City, I learned he was actually a good guy. He held open every door, listened attentively to all my ramblings about the city, and surprisingly cooed at every dog we passed. The grocery store was only five minutes away, but with our detours it took us much longer. Now, we stand in front of the salsas, debating the merits of spiciness.

“Alec is such a wuss when it comes to this stuff. With me, the spicier, the better. What do you think?” Jace asks.

I nod in agreement. “If it’s not the hottest salsa possible, I don’t want it.”

Jace chuckles. “That’s what I’m talking about! What else do you like hot?”

I roll my eyes at the innuendo and change topics as we head to the beer aisle. “Speaking of Alexander, how long have you two been living in your own place together?”

Jace sighs. “Not too long. I spent a few weeks crashing on his couch after a nasty breakup. It just so happens he was planning on moving to a two-bedroom apartment, so he asked me if I wanted to officially move in with him.” Jace’s shoulders are slumped.

Must’ve been a hard breakup. No wonder he’s so flirty; he’s just getting back into the game. Before I can offer a comforting word, he straightens up and flashes me a sunny grin.

“As soon as I said yes, he immediately produced a contract and a pen. I’m pretty sure he just wanted me to start paying rent.” We laugh as Jace grabs a six pack.

“You sure six beers is enough?” I ask.

“Enough for what?” Jace gazes at me in confusion.

“Two men,” I reply with a chuckle.

Jace snorts. “I like variety.” He picks out a few other brands, explaining his reasoning for each.

“I always thought Beer was just beer,” I shrug nonchalantly.

Jace puts a hand to his chest and gasps dramatically. “Just beer? Oh, Magnus, no. There’s an art to it. An art that only the finest of beer connoisseurs could ever dream of understanding.”

I raise my eyebrow. “You’re a very interesting person.”

He catches me looking at him and winks. “So what you’re saying is that you’d like to go out to dinner with me?”

What a flirt. “Alright, Casanova. Ready to check out?”

He looks me up and down.

“Not _that_ kind of check out,” I roll my eyes.

Jace chuckles and starts pushing the cart. “You’re no fun!”

—-

After such a bustling day, I’m unwinding on the couch with a cozy blanket and some hot cocoa. I’m just finishing up working the night shift, one of the most intense times for my line of work. What is it about nights that makes men so willing to delve into their deepest, darkest fantasies? 

I shudder, thinking about the man I just got off the phone with. He had an Agalmatophilia fetish, something I had to google before we got started. Turns out he was attracted to statues, and wanted me to stay as still as possible while he got off. One thing is for sure: I’ll bet Michelangelo’s David never had to deal with men masturbating in front of him. The mere thought has me grossed out.

I’m considering turning in early when my phone buzzes. “Please don’t be statue guy, please don’t be statue guy…”

The name flashing has me smiling in relief instantly. It’s Romeo!

 **Romeo:** Hey there, beautiful.

 **Prince:** Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer!

 **Romeo:** You flatter me.

 **Prince:** I could do a lot more if you’ve got the time. :P

 **Romeo:** Don’t tempt me!

 **Romeo:** I’ve only got a few minutes.

 **Prince:** A quickie then?

 **Prince:** I’m sure you’re hard already.

 **Romeo:** Maybe.

 **Romeo:** What would you do if I was? :D

 **Prince:** Hmmm…

 **Prince:** Well, I guess that would be your choice.

 **Prince:** Either way, I’d bring you to the brink of pleasure time and time again.

 **Romeo:** God, you’re so hot.

 **Romeo:** But I can’t right now.

 **Prince:** Oh no! :’(

 **Prince:** But I want you so much, darling!

 **Romeo:** You tempting little slut.

 **Prince:** Doesn’t quite fit. Stick to Prince. :)

 **Romeo:** Noted.

 **Romeo:** I’ll get you off another day, okay?

 **Prince:** Promise?

 **Romeo:** Promise

 **Romeo:** But I should go. It’s been a busy day.

 **Prince:** Right, you moved!

 **Prince:** How did that go?

 **Romeo:** Pretty good, although…

 **Romeo:** I have this crazy neighbor.

 **Romeo:** She basically told every guy on our floor to keep our dicks in our pants.

Oh my god. Iris said that exact same thing this morning. Which can only mean one thing.

Romeo must be one of the men that moved in.


	2. The Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo is Magnus’s new neighbor, but his identity still remains a secret. Still, the clues are beginning to pile up.

I thought it would take hours to fall asleep, what with all the tossing, turning, and pondering I did. But surprisingly, I slept like a baby. All of the commotion of yesterday must have tired me out more than I’d realized. I think of Alec and Jace. One of them is Romeo. And if I had to guess? It’s probably Jace. I recall Jace’s flirtatious greeting. He certainly seems like the obvious choice. He’s flirty, charming, and probably has a really high sex drive. Besides, he seems like he has the confidence to start sexting in the first place. I shake my head to clear the thoughts. No matter who it is, I still have to do my job. 

And speaking of which, I’m supposed to work from the office today. There’s a meeting later today, and I have to talk to my boss. I make my way over to my closet and examine what I have to work with. After getting dressed, I make my way out the door.

—-

I pass by the rows of offices. For privacy’s sake, every employee reserves a soundproof office. Though the doors are closed, the walls are glass, and I can’t help but observe. One woman has her legs crossed on her desk, watching a comedy series while texting with one hand. In a different glass cubicle, another worker is shifting in her seat, clearly aroused. I reach the end of the hall where my boss’s office is, and knock. Catarina’s calm ‘come in’ is my greeting and invitation.

“Good morning, Catarina,” I say with a smile her way.

Catarina looks up from her computer and smiles. “Magnus! Good to see you. Have a seat.”

I sink into the plush armchair.

“You look troubled,” Catarina frowns in clear concern for me. 

She’s always seen right through me. “Looks like we’re not mincing words today,” I reply.

Catarina shrugs. “Time is money, and I like money, if that wasn’t clear. So, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I….I don’t know how to say it,” I drum my fingers on the armrest and sigh. “Have you ever felt like you might be...falling for a client?”

Catarina’s eyebrows rise before understanding dawns on her face. “Romeo?”

Of course she knows, because she always does. “Yeah, he’s just...so different from the others.”

Catarina shakes her head. “He’s not. I’ve been in your situation before, Magnus. But everytime I worry I’ll fall, I remind myself that it’s all fake. All of it.” Her words are soft, but her face is hard. “The words these people type are complete lies. There’s only one truth in it all: they want you to get them off. That’s what they pay you for.”

Her words might ring true, but still, I can’t help but feel like Romeo is different somehow. “I don’t know, Catarina. I think this one is not our typical client.”

She shakes her head. “We’ve all had those clients. Those ones who make us feel like it could all be real. Like if you could just reach through the screen, you’d find pleasure unlike anything you’ve experienced before.”

“But what if I don’t have to reach through the screen? What if he’s just a few real-world steps away?” I ask.

Catarina’s eyebrows furrow. “Even if that were the case, you would never know. Remember, Magnus, you signed a contract. The contract states that you are explicitly forbidden from asking for or revealing personal, identifying information.”

“But-“

“The only time I want to hear that word is in reference to being squeezed, spanked, or penetrated.” With that, Catarina stands up and walks out on the balcony, leaving me alone.

I tilt my head back on the chair and sigh. Why is this so difficult?

I had started working for Tease Texts during my Freshman year of college. It was the best option at the time. I could make my own hours, work from home, and take time off when school got too busy. It paid off my tuition, and yet I still continued to work after graduating. But Raphael is right: this is an expensive city. I constantly tell myself I keep working in order to pay my heinously expensive rent, but really, a big part of me keeps working only because I enjoy talking to Romeo. The thought is somewhat startling. It seems like, with every day that passes, I grow more and more attracted to the mysterious man. I really need to get him out of my head. And the best way to do that is with another man. Of the fictional variety.

—-

The smell of musty old books greets me as I walk into the library. I’ve always loved crafting stories. Sure, nowadays my stories are sex-crazed and roleplayed with random people online, but the sentiment is the same. And when I get a break from the sex chats, fantasy is where my heart lies. 

I head up the stairs and to the back corner of the library. The mythology and fantasy section is tucked away, hidden like a secret. Few people scan the shelves as I come to stand in front of books with appealing covers. Norse Gods, women with mermaid tails, and lovers locked in forbidden embraces, so many to choose from. Without thinking, I reach for the one that has a man threading his hands through a woman’s hair. He’s drawing her lips close to his as her poofy skirt presses into his muscular legs. I run my hands over the sensual cover printed on a dust jacket, sighing. Maybe I really am a sucker for romance.

Book in hand, I make my way through the aisles, headed for a secluded spot no one ever seems to use. Today is different though. One of the plush armchairs is occupied by a man deeply engrossed in his novel. My eyes narrow as the familiar face comes into view. 

“Alexander?”

Sure enough, it’s my new next door neighbor. He looks up with surprise etched on his face.

“Magnus!” Alec closes his book and rests it on the coffee table.

I point at the chair opposite him. “Is this spot taken?”

“No, it’s all yours,” Alec smiles as I toss my own book beside his. “Never took you for a fantasy guy.”

“I like the escape of it all. There’s something magical about the idea of an entirely different world existing between your fingertips.”

He nods. “Agreed. That’s why I find myself drawn to this section too.”

I peek over at his own book. “You’re reading...Romeo and Juliet?”

Alec’s smile turns sheepish. “Yeah, I enjoy it. Like you said, it’s an entirely different world.”

Could Alexander be Romeo? He’s reading Romeo and Juliet after all.

“You seem surprised.”

“Oh! I didn’t-“

Alec continues, trying to justify his interest. “It was my mom’s favorite when I was a kid. She used to read it to me just about every night, without fail. So it has a special place in my heart, I guess.”

“That’s sweet, but I wasn’t judging you, you know.”

Alec shifts in his seat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to just unload that on you. Lots of people laugh when I talk about it.”

I smile slightly and look him deep in his eyes. “I’m not laughing.”

“No, you’re not.”

We both grin. He’s either really shy or he likes me.

“Anyway, I was about to grab something to eat. Would you care to join? My treat, of course.”

Has Alec just asked me to go out on a date with him? I guess that answers my earlier thought: he’s definitely into me. It’s certainly a tempting offer. My smile widens.

“I would love to.”

Alec looks slightly surprised before he masks it with a smile of his own. “Great! There’s a little cafe around the corner.”

“Sounds perfect.”

We check out our books and head out.

—-

Alec holds the door open for me as I’m met with the scent of steeped coffee and fancy cheesecakes. He leads us to a small table by the window that offers a view of the Empire State Building.

“This place is adorable. I’ve never been here before.” I look around at the succulent centerpieces and mismatched chairs.

Alec flips open his menu and looks at me. “It’s cute, right? I stumbled across it this morning. The cheesecake is to die for.”

I scan my own menu as the waiter comes over to take our order. “Seems like you’re the expert. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Then two raspberry cheesecakes please,” the waiter leaves with the promise of quick service, and Alec looks at me again. “You won’t regret it.”

“Oh, really? What if we have completely different tastes in cheesecake?”

Alec raises an eyebrow at me, smiling.”are you questioning my taste buds? Because I’ll have you know I’ve been perfecting my skills for a very long time.”

“Did you just brag about your tongue skills? Seems like you and Jace are more alike than I thought.”

Alec’s eyes widen, but then he chuckles. “I see where your mind went. I guess I walked right into that one.”

“Or maybe you said it on purpose.”

“Maybe I did, but can you prove it?”

Before I can answer, the waiter drops off our cheesecakes. I get a small piece on my fork, bring it up to my mouth, and almost moan in appraisal. 

“You were right. I’ll never doubt your taste buds again.”

He laughs and points his own fork at me. “Good. Stick with me, and you’ll learn a lot of good things.”

“With you, Hmm? So, what is the real Alexander like? Tell me something about you.”

Alec hums. “Well, I just moved into this apartment, and I got some new neighbors.”

“Oh yeah, what are they like?”

“Well, I can’t speak for all of them yet, but I know this one guy who seems really nice.”

I grin.

“And he’s gorgeous too. He’s got this sexy smirk, sparkling eyes, and a killer body.”

I rest my chin on my hand. “I hope his name isn’t Raphael.”

My joke has Alec laughing heartily. “No, no. Actually, I think his name is...Magnus?”

“Ah, Magnus. A fantastic man. Incredibly intelligent, sexy, legs for days…”

We both crack up as the other patrons give us weird looks.

Alec’s laughter fades. “Honestly though, Magnus? You’re a very likable person. You have this way of making everyone around you feel comfortable. I’d love to find out more about you.”

“What’s stopping you?” I grin at him. “And honestly, I could say the same about my new neighbors.”

“Well then, let’s say these neighbors threw a housewarming party next Saturday. Would you go?”

“Of course! I love a good party, especially when the hosts are so great.”

“I was hoping you’d say yes,” he scratches his jaw. “I hope you like the place. We’re not the greatest decorators.”

I wink. “Seems like you need a bit of my skill.”

Alec leans in and whispers, “You have no idea.”

—-

As I’m putzing around the bedroom, my phone buzzes. I assigned a special vibration pattern for clients so I know only to pick up if I’m in a quiet, empty place. I pull out my phone and scan the number. The name ‘Johnson’ flashes across the screen. He’s a client who, every month or so, would log in for a chat.

 **Johnson:** Wife’s gone.

 **Prince:** Are you sure?

 **Johnson:** Positive.

 **Johnson:** You may be the pool boy of our house, but you leave me dirty with every touch.

 **Prince:** Is that why I’m wearing nothing but a speedo?

 **Johnson:** Of course.

 **Johnson:** Can you feel it?

 **Johnson:** How hard you are?

 **Prince:** I feel it.

 **Prince:** But I’d rather feel you. 8===D

 **Johnson:** That can be arranged.

 **Prince:** Good thing I’m already outside your bedroom door.

 **Prince:** Open up.

 **Prince:** And then I’ll open up.

I yawn and continue texting Johnson. His fantasy is always the same. Textbook pool boy roleplay. Part of me wonders if his wife is even real. Some men were able to separate the fantasy from their reality, but some could only get off by inserting me, pun intended, into their boring, mundane lives. Hopefully if Johnson really does have a pool boy, he leaves him the hell alone.

I text back and forth with Johnson for a bit longer before he, as I like to call it, comes and goes. I put my phone on the nightstand and snuggle under the covers, ready to bid the day goodbye, but life has other plans.

What in the world?

A rhythmic thumping comes from Raphael’s apartment. Then a lust-filled moan echoes throughout the building. Is that Raphael? Our bedrooms share a wall, but I had never heard him having sex up until now. If he’s this loud, Camille must be good. Good for him.

“Yes Camille! Fuck me with your strap on! YES!” Raphael practically shrieks as the thumping gets louder.

Camille groans. “You like that, Raph?”

Raphael doesn’t respond. Instead, the banging ceases.

“More!” Raphael calls.

“No, no, if you won’t answer me, I’ll just-“

“Babe,” Raphael whines. “I was too into it! I want to taste you!”

Camille moans. Everything goes silent for a moment. Then there’s the sound of wet kisses that speed up and slow down.

Camille’s next words are hard and demanding. “Enough teasing. Suck me.”

Holy shit! Romeo said that exact same thing to me yesterday. Does that mean that Camille is Romeo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you guys think? Have any of your guesses about who Romeo is changed at all? I bet this was definitely a little shock for some.
> 
> Also the Malec in this chapter gave me life. Hope you all are excited for the next chapter.


	3. Bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy at the housewarming party, and the Romeo mystery is no closer to being solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you’ve all noticed a few changes in the tags. I decided I like the chemistry between Magnus and all the boys so much that I’m going to have them all be in a committed poly relationship by the end of the story. Hopefully you all enjoy that.
> 
> Also there is a spicy Jagnus scene in here and it was super fun to write, so I hope you guys like it too.

The coffee machine sputters and pours steaming java into an awaiting mug as the clock strikes one. As the coffee continues its descent, I pour cream into my own mug before sipping cautiously. A short knock comes from the front door before Raphael swings it open without invitation.

“Right on time, as usual,” I chuckle softly.

“Always,” Raphael replies.

I sugar Raphael’s coffee the way he likes it and carry it to the couch where he’s already taken up residence. Raphael gratefully accepts the coffee and yawns.

“Long night?” I ask, trying to hide my smirk.

“Yup. I barely got any sleep,” Raphael replies.

“Same,” I raise an eyebrow, and my words come out in a sing-song voice. “Because _someone_ was making an awful lot of noise.”

Raphael blushes. “What can I say? Camille knows what she’s doing.”

So does Romeo. Does that mean Camille is Romeo? No. I shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions like this. I need more information. I sip my coffee as I think. What’s the best way to subtly find out if my best friend’s girlfriend is also secretly my online lover? Now there’s a sentence I never thought I’d piece together. I grin wickedly.

“Honestly? I’ve never seen you happier. Camille must be doing something right.”

Raphael doesn’t respond.

“Oh, come on,” I plead. “You can tell me.”

“Well,” he can’t stop the small smile that creases his face. “Okay, I don’t know if this is too much information, but she does this thing with her tongue that just hits the right spot every time.”

“Damn,” I raise an eyebrow.

“It’s the best sex I’ve ever had,” Raphael chuckles softly.

“So she likes strap ons?” I ask, trying to play it off like I’m just curious. “How big is hers?”

Raphael’s eyes narrow slightly. “Bigger than average. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, just wondering. Sometimes it’s not about the size but how they use it, right?”

“Very true.”

“And is she good with her hands? The foreplay-“

“Okay, now you’re weirding me out. Are you...interested in Camille or something?”

“No, no! Not at all!”

Raphael shakes his head. “Look, Magnus, I know we’re close, but my relationship is private.” He sets his half-empty cup on the table and stands up. “I don’t want you using my own experiences for your work. Find a different source of inspiration, okay?” With that parting shot, Raphael storms out.

Well. That went terribly. Normally, being a sex operator didn’t bother me. But the stigma that came from it could be difficult. Raphael knew about my job, was supportive, even. But it was an easy target to shoot for when he was angry. He never stays mad for long though.

With that thought, my phone buzzes with another client. I glance at the phone and sigh. Not Romeo, but I could use the distraction.

—-

Before I know it, Saturday evening rolls around. I can already hear Alec and Jace setting up for the housewarming party. My overflowing closet grabs my attention. If Romeo is going to be in the room with me, I’d better look hot. After getting dressed, I examine my look in the mirror and nod to myself. Time to party.

—-

When I arrive, the party is already in full swing. Men and women are perched on sofas and folding chairs, sipping from their solo cups. I scan the room, looking for Jace or Alec. Suddenly, slim hands squeeze my shoulders.

“Boo!”

I jump at Raphael’s surprise greeting. The past few days must have softened his anger towards me, because he’s smiling brightly.

“Christ, Raphael!” I put a hand to my chest and exhale.

“I see you got the invite too?” Raphael asks with a grin.

“Alexander asked me.”

“Me too. I ran into him on the elevator yesterday.”

As if we’ve summoned him, Alec comes out of the kitchen. I catch his eye and wave, drawing him to us.

“Hey you two. Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for the invite,” I look at the packed room. “Looks like you have a lot of friends.”

Alec scratches the back of his neck. “Mostly Jace’s, to be honest. He’s a social butterfly.”

Sure enough, Jace comes into view. He’s greeting friends, offering extra cups, and teasing unsuspecting men and women.

“Seems like it,” I reply.

While I watch Jace in his element, Alec never takes his eyes from me.

“I’m...uh….I’m gonna go find Camille,” Raphael flits away, leaving us alone.

I look back at Alec, who smiles. “I hope you don’t mind my saying this, but you look exquisite.”

I bite my lip. “Thank you.” 

Alec reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. “But honestly, you could make a paper bag look beautiful.”

I take a step closer. Alec is so tall I have to crane my neck upwards to look into his eyes. When I do, I can immediately tell that they’re filled with desire.

“If you like what I’m wearing now,” I stand up on my tiptoes and lean towards his ear. “You should see what I’ve got on underneath it.”

Alec’s eyebrows raise as I lean back and wink. “I would certainly like to. You’ll have to give me the opportunity one of these days.”

I pretend to think for a moment. “Well, we might be able to arrange something. For now though, I need a drink.”

“I wish I could join you, but I have to make my rounds.”

I nod. “Of course. Everyone wants their share of you, I’m sure.”

“Well, you don’t have to make it sound so dirty,” Alec walks past me, running his hands over my shoulder blade as he goes. 

Maybe Alexander _is_ Romeo after all.

I’m about to head to the kitchen when another hand touches my lower back. This one is cold, small, and dangerously close to my ass, so I turn to see who it is. I blink twice when Camille comes into view.

“Camille? Raphael was looking for you.”

She comes to stand in front of me and licks her lips. “Raph can wait. My interests lie elsewhere.”

Her leeching eyes scan my body, resting on my crotch area. I resist the urge to smack her. Instead, I cross my arms over my chest. “Well, your interests have no interest in you.”

“I can change that,” before Camille can say anything even more grotesque, Raphael comes back.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

She finally tears her gaze away from my crotch to look at Raphael’s instead. “You found me.”

Totally oblivious to Camille’s behavior, Raphael reaches forward and grasps her hand. “Come on! I want to dance.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Raphael leads her away. I watch them, goosebumps creeping up my neck like an unwelcome breeze. I decide that I really need that drink now.

—

The kitchen is surprisingly empty. I relish the isolation as I pop the fridge open and reach for a bottle of beer.

“The good ones are hidden in the back,” Jace’s smooth voice halts my hand. I can tell he’s enjoying the view of my ass poking out from the fridge. However, unlike Camille’s gaze, Jace’s isn’t predatory.

I shift the beers aside and grab the better brand before cracking it open. “Perks of befriending the host, right?”

Jace grins as I take a swig. “One of the many perks.”

“You’re such a flirt,” I chuckle softly.

“At least I’m a handsome flirt,” Jace laughs back.

I can’t help but roll my eyes. “Alexander says all of those people out there are your friends.”

Jace shrugs nonchalantly. “I like socializing, but it does make me parched.” He reaches towards me and plucks the bottle out of my hands.

“Hey!”

Jace holds my gaze as he swings my beer, finishing off almost a third of it in one go. “Much better,” He puts the bottle down on the counter and smiles.

“You owe me another beer, you heathen.”

Before he can respond, Raphael enters the room once again. “Magnus, I just had the best idea!”

“Naked pillow fight?”

Raphael and I both turn to Jace and let out a long sigh.

“No. Spin the bottle!” Raphael snorts.

“Oh, just as good,” Jace grabs the bottle he just finished and holds it up. “Raphael, a question. If two people have put their lips on the same place, have they technically kissed? Because if that’s the case, Magnus and I just got a head start.”

“Really, Jace?” I roll my eyes.

Raphael blinks a few times. “I don’t get it. Did you both give the same guy a blowjob or something?”

I laugh at Jace’s bewildered expression. He definitely wasn’t expecting that answer. I take the bottle from his hands and make my way into the living room. Before I go through the doorway, I look over my shoulder at the two. “I guess you’re about to find out, Raph.”

—-

Raphael announces we’re going to play spin the bottle. Everyone cheers as if we’re in elementary school again, and someone turns down the music.

“This is a bit different though,” Raphael explains as we all sit in a circle. “It’s a kind of mix of seven minutes in heaven and spin the bottle. Whoever you land on has to kiss you. Then, assuming both parties consent-yes yes consent is key here, people-so, if both agree, you’ll go into the bedroom.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“I’ll start!” Raphael spins the bottle and it lands on another man. “Ooh,” Raphael crawls over the bottle and pecks the man on the lips.

Everyone whoops and cheers when the other man bites Raphael’s lips. After a few seconds, they decide not to go any further, leaving the man to spin again. This time, the bottle lands on Camille. Before Camille can even offer an opinion, the man quickly pecks her and returns to his seat. She almost looks offended.

“Okay then, dad,” she scoffs.

“Is that how your dad kisses you?” Jace smirks.

Alec tries to conceal his laughter with a cough.

“What? Of course not!” Camille snaps back.

I fight to urge sigh as she spins. The bottle seems to go around and around forever. And then...it slows. The bottle continues to get slower and slower, the long neck just inches away from me. And then it lands on the girl next to me. Thank God. I definitely don’t want to makeout with Camille anytime soon.

Camille shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “I’m not kissing another woman.”

The girl beside me mutters something about not wanting to kiss Camille anyway.

“Alright, alright,” Raphael holds his hands up in a sign of peace. “Magnus, why don’t you go instead?”

I shrug. So long as it doesn’t land on Camille, I’ll be happy. I wrap my hand around the bottle and spin. It circles around itself a few times before wobbling and slowing. It points at Alec, then inches to the left. Eventually, the bottle rests smack-dab in between Alec and Jace. Talk about a lucky coincidence. A few people wolf-whistle and call out for a threesome. Alec and Jace are both eyeing the bottle, and then me.

“Well, I guess you can pick yourself, Magnus,” Raphael calls.

I gaze between the two before nudging the bottle with my toe so that it faces Jace. 

He smirks. “Fate has decided.”

I crawl across the floor and come to sit on Jace’s lap. He pulls my legs around his waist before grasping my head in his hands.

“Let’s give them a show,” Jace says.

I wrap my arms around Jace’s neck and capture his lips with mine. His tongue grazes my lips, begging for entrance. The crowd whoops and hollers as I allow it, feeling his strong tongue stroke mine. We pull apart reluctantly at Raphael’s voice.

“So, you two. Are you gonna take things to the bedroom?”

Jace presses hot kisses to my jaw and whispers in my ear, “Let’s do this. I’ve been fantasizing about you ever since you walked into the room.”

I tilt my head to allow him better access. “Take me to your bedroom.” I hop off of Jace’s lap and scramble to my feet.

He grasps my hand in his own and tugs me down the hallway. “This way.”

The cheers of the other partygoers fade away as Jace turns the doorknob. I just manage to shut the door behind us before Jace pushes me against it. He kisses my lips again, sucking and nibbling and teasing.

“Jace…” My words are a whisper as I feel the bulge forming in his pants, hot and hard against my skin.

Jace kisses my jaw, dragging his tongue as he does so. “You’re so sexy.” He forces a knee between my thighs, allowing for a constant, sweet pressure against where I wanted him most.

I run my hand through his hair, and kiss his Adam’s apple.

“Get on the bed,” His dominating words send a shiver down my spine. “Or better yet,” Jace holds me in place against the door as he picks me up and lays me on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

He looks up, mischievous lust twinkling in his eyes. “Who needs a bed when the floor is closer? I just want to be buried inside you. I don’t care where it happens.” 

I tilt my head back against the floor, and moan as Jace slides my jeans down. Cool air kisses me, reminding me of just how hard I’ve gotten in the past few moments.

“You’re ready for me already? Excellent,” his words are a whisper as he pulls my boxers down at an excruciatingly slow pace.

When they drop between my ankles, Jace spreads my legs as far as they can go without ripping my boxers. He presses his lips to my tip and blows, sending cool air onto me. I can’t help but squirm at how aroused I am.

“Enough moving,” he places both hands on my hips, pressing me flat against the floor.

I can’t budge now. The only thing I can do is wait for the onslaught of sensations. And boy, do they come.

I cry out when Jace thrusts his tongue deep inside of me. The powerful muscle curls and licks, not missing a single spot. Jace’s nose presses into my balls at the same time. He takes one hand from my hip and adds a finger inside of me, moving it in the opposite direction of his tongue. I’m so full of him that it has me moaning. I grab his hair and buck my hips, feeling myself clench around his tongue. Jace slides his other hand up and other my shirt, fondling my nipples. I’m on the brink of orgasm when suddenly, he pulls away.

“Jace!” I cry. “What the hell?” I’m upset, but also incredibly turned on.

He grins, cockily aware of my arousal. “A little edging never hurt anybody.” He moves to my face and nips my jaw as I feel two fingers press against my entrance. “It just makes the end result so much more fun.”

As he says ‘fun,’ Jace thrusts his fingers into me, deeper than his tongue could ever go. I’m completely lost in passion. Jace grabs one of my legs and hooks it over his shoulder as he continues to press and curl against me. I’m wide open as he kisses my lips, working me all the while. His fingers find my sweet spot and start pressing against it harder and harder. I bite his lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure as I thrust against him.

“I’m so close,” I whisper against his lips.

At the words, Jace adds a third finger inside of me, and that’s all I need. I come all over my stomach and chest, shuddering as I clench around Jace’s fingers. He continues to kiss my neck as I relax. Eventually, after what seems like an endless period of time, I sigh.

“Good?” He asks, handing me a tissue box to clean myself up with.

I slip my clothes back on afterwards. “That was amazing.”

“Agreed. Watching you come is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I’ll have to reciprocate-“ My words are cut off by a sharp knock and a booming voice at the front door.

“Police! Open up!”

Jace and I look at each other in fear before standing up and scrambling out the door. 

—-

In the living room, Alec and Raphael are at the door. Jace and I join them, looking over at two burly policemen standing in the hall.

“Is there a problem, officer?” I’m amazed at Jace’s ability to remain so calm and collected.

Meanwhile, Raphael’s practically trembling in fear.

“Yeah, got a noise complaint, and I’m here to check it out.”

“We were just having a few friends over,” says Alec.

The officer cranes his neck and looks at the array of adults in the room before shrugging. We all step out into the hallway and shut the door for privacy.

“Just keep it down, okay? I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but I don’t want to be back here again.”

We all nod in agreement as he saunters off. As the policeman slides into the elevator, an apartment door swings open.

Iris glares at us. “I knew you boys would be trouble!”

Maybe it’s the beer, or the high of our passionate kisses, but everyone laughs as she shuts the door again.

“Guess that’s it for the party,” Alec says.

The rest of us nod.

“I’ve got to work tomorrow anyway,” I shrug.

And with that, we part ways for the night.

—-

_The Next Morning…_

—-

I’m not a heavy drinker. Exhibit A: Hungover after one beer. Ugh, my head is pounding. I pause for a moment. Wait a minute...that’s not my head. That’s the door! 

I shuffle out of bed. “Okay, okay, I’m coming!” The knocking is persistent, hard, and demanding.

I open the door, still bleary-eyed, to see a tall figure standing in front of me. “Jace?” I rub my eyes and yawn, but wake up a little more when I see the distress on his face.

“Magnus, I really need to talk to you.”

I step back from the door and gesture with a hand. “Come on in.”

Jace storms in and paces the floor.

“You’re worrying me now, Jace. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Jace rubs his hands through his hair and sighs. “We-we kissed last night.”

I nod. “We did.”

“But we didn’t…” the distress on his face is vaguely alarming.

“Didn’t what?” I ask.

“We didn’t have sex, right?”

“Oh! No, no. We just had a bit of-“

Jace’s deep sigh of relief stops me in my tracks. “Thank God.”

“I’ve never seen a guy so happy he didn’t get laid.”

My joke doesn’t seem to register with Jace. “I really thought we…” he takes a deep breath. “Thank you for telling me. Because if I did have sex with you, it would have been a complete disaster!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you guys think is up with Jace? What about Camille? That was some creepy shit she tried pulling at the party, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So? Who is Romeo? Is it Jace? Alec? Or maybe it’s Raphael? I’d love to hear everyone’s guesses.


End file.
